Zeno
|theme = |image = |JapName = 全王 |RomName = Zen’ō |AniName = |AltName = Zeno Zenou Zen'oh Zeno-sama Omni-King King of All King of Everything Lord of Everything |Appears in = |FirstApp = "The Conclusion At Last! Who Will Prevail? Beerus or Champa?" |Gender = Male |Occupation = King |Allegiance = |FamConnect = }} The Omni-King (全王, Zen’ō; lit. "King of All") is the king of the 12 universes. Appearance The Omni-King is a very small humanoid figure. He has a rather blank expression on his face and has purple and blue stripes on his face as well. He also has no nose present. He wears a pink vest on his body and on the front has two "omni" kanjis (全) present. His head has a rather lemon like shape, with his two ears being pointed and grey. Personality The Omni-King can come off as child-like at times. He is shown to have a sense of humor, although he does take his responsibilities seriously, ensuring fairness and balance in all 12 universes. He can be easily swayed by a good fight, as shown from his interest in setting up a tournament after witnessing Goku's fight against Hit. He also seemed to take a liking towards Goku, letting the Saiyan talk directly to him and shake his hand to point of lifting him, even saying he found Goku interesting. He also has an extremely high and child-like voice. Apparently, the Omni-King is shown to be somewhat careless and irresponsible if not amoral, as he destroyed 6 universes after getting angry. Biography Pre-Dragon Ball At some point in time, the Omni-King destroyed 6 universes from the 18 universes that were present. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe 6 Saga The Omni-King watches the Universe 6 and Universe 7 tournament from a distance away of the Nameless Planet. After the tournament concludes, Champa is angry that his team lost and prepares to destroy them. However, the Omni-King and his attendants arrive on the Nameless Planet in the ring, which prevents him from doing so, as he along with Beerus are completely mortified and shocked by the Omni-King's presence. He states that his reason for visiting was because he believed Beerus and Champa were shirking their duties as Gods of Destruction. He asked how Beerus and Champa were doing in their jobs, and Whis tells him that Beerus focuses more on sleeping and consuming food more than doing his job, and Vados notes that Champa completely obsesses over food and all of the sweets that result in him being fat, and whatever food Vados serves Champa, he says it is awful. The Omni-King then considers hiring new Gods of Destruction, while both Champa and Beerus are completely scared, but then the king says it was just a joke, much to the relief of Beerus and Champa. However the Omni-King made no attempt to stop the tournament, as he enjoyed it himself. Because he enjoyed it, the Omni-King proposes a martial arts tournament between all twelve universes in the future. Goku is excited hearing this and attempts to speak with the Omni-King upfront. However the Omni-King's attendants shield him from the king. The Omni-King allows Goku to speak to him, and even shakes his hand when Goku holds his hand out, though has a long pause before doing so. After shaking hands with Goku, the Omni-King wants to return home so his attendants take him there. Future Trunks Saga In this new saga, the Omni-King will be making another appearance and will be involved with the threat of Black Goku and with Future Trunks. Power The Omni-King is considered the most powerful character in all of the Dragon Ball franchise. While the true capabilities of the Omni-King are unknown and Beerus noted he does not fight, the Omni-King possesses immeasurable power. Whis states that nobody in this world is greater than the Omni-King, as the latter has the power to instantly wipe out anything; from individual people to entire universes. A true testament to this statement, is when there used to be 18 universes, however 6 of them were destroyed by the Omni-King in an instant when he got mad, according to Whis. Furthermore, Both Beerus and Whis stated that if the Omni-King felt like it, he could wipe out all 12 remaining universes instantly. For this reason, the Omni-King is greatly revered and feared for his outrageous power. Even the two Gods of Destruction Beerus and Champa are totally terrified of the Omni King's power. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight with ki. Voice actresses *Japanese: Satomi Kōrogi Gallery ca:Zen'oh pt-br:Zen'oh pl:Zenō es:Zeno Category:Characters Category:Males Category:DBS Characters Category:Deities Category:Kings Category:Characters who can fly